Laser Designator
A laser designator is a device used by forward observers to mark targets via laser designation. Battlefield 2 The LP7 laser painter was a gadget that was cut from the release version of Battlefield 2. Its method of operation is unknown, but was designed to guide some sort of laser-guided weaponry. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The ANPQ Laser Target Designator (called the LTD in the PS2/Xbox version) appears in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a gadget issued to the Sniper kit and is used to designate a vehicle for a missile strike. Holding down the primary fire button while aiming at any enemy vehicle will begin designating the target, causing large white brackets to appear around the target. The brackets will eventually close together and form a tight red box, and a JDAM missile will be launched and will be guided the target vehicle, destroying it. The player must maintain a visual lock on a target while designating, and a target can be designated either through the viewfinder or when unzoomed. As the LTD is the Sniper's only defense against vehicles and only has one charge per life in multiplayer, so it's advisable to use it on heavier vehicles that could pose a large threat as opposed to lighter transports that can be easily disposed of by other classes. In singleplayer, the LTD's charge will restock after a short period like all other weapons, so it can be continuously used as long as the Sniper being controlled remains alive. Gallery MC_LTD-1.jpg|'ANPQ Laser Target Designator' MC_LTD-2.jpg|Designating a target MC_LTD-3.jpg|Completing designation MC_LTD-4.jpg|JDAM tracking target. Notice that it will maneuver to hit moving targets. Battlefield: Bad Company The LZ-537 laser designator appears in the form of a pair of binoculars. The laser designator is an unlockable gadget for the Recon kit in Battlefield: Bad Company. It requires the player to target an object causing an airstrike to lock-on to it. Airstrikes will drop remote controlled JDAM (Joint Direct Attack Munition) which can then be guided by the player to the intended target. Singleplayer The laser designator appears in the mission "Par for the Course", when Mike-1-Juliet delivers one by airdrop to use against a main battle tank. It also appears in "Ghost Town" when Marlowe is ordered to target a fuel canister to create a distraction for Redford and Sweetwater. Multiplayer The Laser Designator is a usable gadget in the multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company. It functions exactly the same as in singleplayer though it does have a limited number of uses per life. File:BFBC_LASER_DESIGNATOR.jpg|The LZ-537 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_LASER_DESIGNATOR_SIGHT.jpg|Looking through the LZ-537 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 A laser designator appears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Although not featured as its own gadget, the Recon kit's Mortar Strike makes use of a laser designator for targeting. Battlefield 3 The SOFLAM was introduced in Battlefield 3, along with laser-guided weaponry carried by teammates. Unlike other gadgets in the series, the SOFLAM is deployable, remotely operated, and can perform its function autonomously. Battlefield 4 The '''PLD (Portable Laser Designator) is a Recon gadget that appears in Battlefield 4 alongside the SOFLAM. Like the XM25, it uses IRNV optics. The PLD, unlike the SOFLAM, can be carried around by the player instead of having to place it in a certain spot in order to designate targets. The PLD has a built-in rangefinder, and can switch between 1x and 3x zoom levels. ; :Look through PLD ; :Change zoom level The PLD can designate ground targets up to 500 meters away, and air targets up to 300 meters away. It is worth noting that the IRNV vision of the PLD can become fuzzy and difficult to see at long range, unlike that of the SOFLAM. Bf4_HoldingSoflam.png|A soldier holding the PLD. pld.png|The view through the PLD's thermal scope. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Night combat